devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Django Haplorhini
Django Haplorhini is a member of Team Varia. Django's creator is bobaman1. Appearance Django is a blue figure with slanted eyes. He wears a blue bandanna covering his mouth, as well as a water crown atop his head. He also has a parrot perched on his left shoulder. After their 10-Year Varia Training (not_canon), He keeps his blue bandana, But he has removed his parrot aswell as his water crown, replacing it with a black Fedora with a water band on it, his face has changed into a much more mature look, aswell. Moves Version 1 Version 2 (Post-10 Year Training) Upgrades -Boosts the damage of Django's 'Blue Pillar' ®. -Extends the range of Django's 'Abyss Blast' (E). -Increase lifesteal on Django's moves. after 10 years: - Increase Health - Increase Damage - Increase Healing Personality Initially, Django is encountered brainwashed working for Annencio Petrin. He is in a complete zombie-like state of personality, talking in a raised voice and without (emotional and psychological) coherence. Even after freeing him, he is still in this state, and frequently yells at a teammate "REPORTED" if he thinks himself as being insulted by them. Later, the Alliance works their way to the Trumpet Gang's lair and defeats intern Rhine-XLV. It is revealed at this point that a parasite was feeding off of Django and placing him in a trance-like state of emotion as a symptom, with the ambient effects of Rhine's stupidity overloading and killing it. Even so, Django is still rather irritable to work with, constantly stating the obvious to the point that Rufaro consistently tells him to shut up each time, even calling Django "slightly more intelligent Django." Relationships Team Dimensionia While Django does not seem like it he is actually one of the most talented members of Team Varia, he is often taken over other members of team Varia by Cielo (leader of Team Dimensionia) to go on missions with other Dimensionia members. Rufaro Hyperius While Rufaro often tells Django to shut up, Django is actually considered to have the 2nd strongest defense known to Team Dimensionia obviously falling short to the defense of Rufaro. Trivia * 10 Year Django was made for a contest. (Make a db thumbnail) The 3 winners of this contest were the users Emeragu/Dun_Goof/BengBeng14 and any admin+. Although 1 user named Iun_r was not mentioned by drager but was still rewarded the prize as the icon is used on the Devil Beater Hardmode, these 4 users as well as Drager980 are the only ones to own 10 Year Django. (Also most of the higher ranked admins own him because keidomenu.) * With the current Haze user of Team Dimensionia, Xenon Karambit betrayed the team, there is a chance his spot might be replaced by a new member. In that case it's more likely that a member of the Varia might be promoted. ** While it makes more sense that the replacement would be Gardi Nakara since Gardi is the Varia's Haze user, there is a possibility that Django might fill the new spot as he already seems to be more favored by Cielo. ** This is false, as Mack Nyte is now the newest member of Team Dimensionia. * When Chris Crox took Team Varia,it is most likely he escaped the timelock artifact or either Django escaped or was not effected. (From what is known 10 year django is not canon in the games lore and can be deemed an anomaly.) * Django has a reputation in Brawler as a 'Cheapskate' character. This stems from the fact his f's hitbox and stun duration mixed with his damage and lifesteal on most moves makes him able to kill/heal insanely fast without punishment. Bugs: 10 years Django's Lmb, R and F all count for his hitbox, making him hittable when he shouldn't be hittable in said scenarios. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Purchasable characters Category:Team Varia members Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Prize Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Users of Flux